Tribism
by The book traveling librarian
Summary: Queen Glory feels like her kingdom isn't interacting enough. So to get them together she makes The Diverse Tribe Pals program! Charming a young Rainwing holds a grudge against the Nightwings for kidnapping his Aunt Orchid. After meeting his pal, Heartbreaker, though he starts to question does one dragon's actions make a whole tribe bad? She has him questioning a lot of things.
1. chapter 1-New friends

**Author's note-This is my first fanfic so I apologize if it isn't all that good. If any one has any suggestions they would be deeply appreciated. Besides that I hope you enjoy!**

Heartbreaker. I already hated her. Just her name was enough for me to want to spit venom at Mangrove's face. I had to get out of there before I did. So here I am now on my way to Queen Glory's hut. Out of all the dragons she could have choose she choose me. I snarled.

Earlier

"Charming!" Aunt Orchid yelled from the front of the hut.

"Coming." I yelled back to her. I ran over to her and embraced her. She smiled embracing me back. I looked over to see Mangrove who was fidgetong witb his talons and had a nervous smile plastered to his face. _What's wrong with him?_ Letting me go Aunt Orchid walked over to Mangrove and wrapped her tail with his.

"We have some news." The way she said it meant it was big.

Aunt Orchid nudged Mangrove. He started shaking his heaf viciously. _What was causing Mangrove to be such a nervous wreck?_ The last time I saw these two act this way was when Aunt Orchid told Mangrove she wanted eggs. I chuckled remembering him falling off the platform around the hut. He had a concusion for a week! Not to mention he didn't show Orchid any affection 'till she had dragonets far from her mind. I saw Mangrove across from the room raise his eyebrows.

I smirked. "I wad just thinking when you fainted at the thought of being a father."

Mangrove was about to open his mouth-most likely to tell me falling 50 feet to the ground unconscious wasn't funny-when Aunt Orchid cleared her throat.

"How do I say this?" She mumbled more to herself than us.

"Say what?" My brows furrowed at how quickly the atmosphere changed in the room. One moment she's all easy going the next the next she's ashamed to admit something. Was something going on I didn't know?

Looking up at Mangrove, who I completely forgot was evenin the room, because of the creepy vibes, patted Aunt Orchid on the shoulder. She looked up determined.

"You know about The Diverse Tribe Pals program?" She asked looking at me as if...she was waiting for me to do something drastic.

"Yes?" I said uncertain where this was going.

She sighed before speaking a jumble of words. "Yournameisonthelist!"

"What?" _I didn't get any of that._ I thought to myself.

"Urg! I can't do this to him! Not to that face! But he can't keep on going on like this!" She screamed in agony, talons gripping her head.

I stood there confused not understanding the situation at all. "What's wrong? Why are you being so confusing?"

Mangrove unwrapped his tail with a still mumbling Aunt Orchid and walked over to me, placing his talons firmly on my shoulders and looking in my eyes. "You have been chosen to particpate in Queen Glory's program. Your partner will be Heartbreaker. This program encourages you to get to know her and maybe..."

"Stop! I don't understand!" I pulled away from Mangrove the gears in my head turning. _A distressed Aunt Orchid and Mangrove...Queen Glory of the Rainwings and Nightwings...her program The Diverse Tribe Pals...some dragon named Heartbreaker...me._

It hit me brutaly. "NOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" My scales were an outraged red and a hurt blue from my Aunt's bretrayal.

 _Out of all the things she could do to me this was downright cruel! What did I do? Why is she allowing this? Doesn't she care? Please don't leave me in the dark with the Nightwings! Please don't let them take me! I don't want to be pals with one of their kind! Anything but this! ANYTHING!_ I whimpered my thoughts eating away at me.

Aunt Orchid's suggestion made me sick. "Just give her a chance. Please Charming!"

 _A chance!? Those were the same tribe that kidnapped you! And your wanting me to give that monster a chance!?_ Mangrove jumped in. "She might be a sweet girl."

My eyes widened at that one. "Sweet!? More like beastly! I am not doing this!" I flew out of the hut my mouth firmly shut. Their shouts eventually disappearing into the air.

Present

I landed softly on the hut's platform a smile on my face. A pair of dragons were infront of me making a short line.

With nothing else to do I decide to observe the two dragons. The first was a male the same height as me. He had dark brown wings with a black under belly, a thin blackk line going down his back from snout to tail tip, brownish-grey ruffs, and the rest of his body was a beige brown. Around his neck he had an elephant ear leaf wrapped pouch hanging on a vine.

Next to him was a dragoness smaller than Aunt Orchid. I quickly earsed that name from my mind. The dragoness was a bright orange. She had two rows of black dots lining on each side of her neck. Her ruffs and underside was the same dark blue.

I turned my head to look at the brown dragon to see if they had any realation. Though what met me-instead of a safe side of a back view-was a pair of amber eyes. I gulped hoping he didn't take my staring as some creepy interest. Hoping he wasn't going to attack me. Hoping this wasn't his mate. The female chuckled. A sick feeling came over me. _What did she find so funny? Was it the thought of some strange dragon staring her down getting beat up by her lover?! My staring wasn't some creepy interest though! I was just curious and bored! "That's what you get for being curious. Curiousity is a dangerous thing. That's why you stick to things you know and steer clear of the unknown"_ A little voice in my head nagged.

I screamed at myself for wanting to cower down in fear or take flight. _I shouldn't be scared of this dragon! For Queen Glory's sake it's not like he's any bigger than me! If it came down to it you would at least have a winning chance in a fight. "You don't know that. He may be more useful ina fight than you."_ The horrible little voice was back.

"I'm Anaconda and that over there is Dart Frog." The brown dragon said pointing over to a dark blue-eyed, smiling dragoness.

I eyed them suspiciouscly. _They could be acting all nice, waiting for the right moment for you to let your guard_ _down._ I scolded myself. _Seriously Charming! Get a grip on yourself and stop thinking the worst!_

"I think this is the part were you tell us your name." Dart Frog smirked at me. Her voice was soft and sweet, but held the I-may-be-short-but-I-can-still-take-you tone.

The scales around my snout shifted to pink seeing she was talking to me.

I managed some how to choke out my name. "Charming. My name is Charming."

A mischivious smile took over her face. "Looks like someone got stuck with a name that doesn't suit them too well."

My ruffs and wing membranes turned pink.

Anaconda bursted out laughing. "Frog! If your gonna to assault dragons I'm going to stop letting you do all the talking."

She playfully stuck out her tongue. Then turned to me with a warm, friendly smile. "I apologize if I offended you."

I smiled glad _I_ hadn't offended her with my staring.

To my dread Dart Frog asked, "If you don't mind me asking what brings yoh to her royal highness' hut?"

I sighed all the good vibes leaving me with only Nightwings and Aunt Orchid in my mind. Anaconda stared at me questioningly.

To answer his unspoken question I replied back. "I'm here to speak with the Queen why she put me in her dreadful program."

Anaconda frowned while Dart Frog's face lit up.

"So it seems I'm NOT the only one who thinks the program is a bad idea." She said this throwing a dirty look towards Anaconda. He threw her back an even dirtier look if that was even possible.

Pretending not to see Anaconda's frustration she turned to me. "So as not to leave you in the dark my friend, me and An disagree on him being in the program. My reason is not liking the idea of his partner's name, Gravedigger,"

"Wait," I looked up at her sceptical getting a strange look in return from the quietly pouting Anaconda. "This is all over a name? What's his name got to do with anything?"

"I was about to tell you untill you interupted. Anyway the point is I don't trust Nightwing names. For the tribes sake Deathbringer was an assassian! Deeeaathhhbrrringerrrr! Literally his name says he is a killer!" She stopped. Then eyed me waiting for something.

 _What?_ I thought confused. _She's probably waiting for you to interrupt you fruit head!_ I looked down sheepishly.

Seeing I wasn't going to interrupt she continued speaking. "Gravedigger isn't even that far from Deathbringer! For all we know he could be some physico dragon, grave digging, killer!"

"You done?" Anaconda asked twiddling with his pouch not even bothering to look at her.

"Arg! Look at me An and stop playing with that stupid pouch!"

Anaconda's face softened, still looking at the pouch, as if she had offended him personally.

Her eye twitching and talons clamping and unclamping she growled threateningly to him. "I will throw that stupid pouch down the old Nightwing hole if I have to."

Anaconda's head snapped up immediatly to her threat. Eyes narrowed and talons protectively over the pouch he hissed deadly to her, "Lay a talon on this and you'll be losing that talon!"

To busy staring at something infront of us, Dart Frog didn't hear him. Both following her line of view we both saw what caused her to zone out.

Two Nightwings.

I paled slightly. _They could be two Rainwings with black scales._ I believed my own lie for the sake of my sanity.

They walked close together out of the hut door. The one closet to us had his wing draped over another Nightwing we couldn't see due to his closeness. We all watched as they descended off the platform out of are visual view. Not being able to say anything we all stared at the stop where they disappeared.

"Sorry but the Queen will not be seeing any one else today."

"Eeeekkk!" Dart Frog screeched jumping into my arms sending me back into Anaconda making all of us fall backwards.

We all looked up at an unimpressed Granduer. "Good-bye." She shut the door of the hut.

"WAIT!" I shoved Dart Frog off of me, running up to the door and beating my talons on the door. I lay my head against the door groaning. _Was today ruin-Charming's-life day?_

"So uum wanna get some fruit?" Anaconda asked Dart Frog.

"Sure. Hey Charm wanna get some fruit?" Dart Frog asked getting up.

"Yeah sure." I sighed peeling myself from the door. My ears flicked recalling the name. "Charm?"

She smiled her mischivievous smile again. "A nickname and a reminder of what you don't have."

I snorted. "So what type of fruit do you guys want?"

"KIWI!" Anaconda squealed throwing his arms around both of us by ours necks.

"Doesn't that taste funny?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Not to that fruit head." Dart Frog said smiling cheekily.

"Dragons just don't give them chances." Muttered Anaconda pouting, arms now crossed around his chest.

I smiled feeling relieved for once during this whole event.

 **(A/N)-I can't think of names so yeah any names for Queen Glory's program would be great.**


	2. what we do, for who we love

( **a/n)Thanks for the names 'LeederLee' and 'Guest'! Also a big thanks to 'Venomheart the dreamer' for pointing out my misused comas in the other chapter. I haven't been able to post the second chapter due to some family drama, the flu, and (yes, I know I'm an idiot) accidently deleting the chapter. Here it is now though!**

Heartbreaker's pov

"Your _still_ looking at that scroll?" I translated through my brother's jumbled mouthful of fruit.

I sighed. "It's rude to talk with your mouth full." I didn't have to look up to know my brother was rolling his eyes across from the outside table we were sitting at.

My brother swallowed before saying. "You've been looking at that scroll since you got it. You think you would have mesmerized the thing by now." He muttered that last part to himself.

"It never hurts to be prepared. I just want to make sure I have all the details." I was quick to defend myself.

My brother groaned falling backwards. "That's the point! Your treating this situation like it's some test you can't fail. This is suppose to be a _fun_ way to get to know are fellow tribe mates. This isn't battle training. You're allowed to make mistakes with out there being consequences. Plus you already know all the 'details'."

I pursed my lips, ignoring the fact that my brother was right and continued to read the scroll for the hundredth time.

 _You have been chosen to participate in Queen Glory's program_ The Diverse Tribe Pals!

 _This program is a fun way for you to get to know some of your fellow Nightwings and Rainwings. In this program you will be paired up with a Nightwing or Rainwing depending on which tribe you are from._ _For the first day of the program you will meet up on the border line of the Nightwing and Rainwing village of the third day of having this parchment. Make sure to come AFTER sun-time. There a secrect host will tell you more of the 'diverse tribe pals' program. Hope to see you there!_

 _Names of participants_

 _Lilic and Twilight, Sunshine and Cometcatchter, Anaconda and Gravedigger, Macaw and Talonflaw, Banana and Soulkeeper, Stargazer and Mahogany, Perplexity and Jaguar, Pineapple and Nightmare, Rockmoon and_ _Canopy,_

I sucked in on my teeth, closing my eyes, not wanting to look at the next two names. Why did just one little name have such an impact on me? Was it because the thought of having to meet a random dragon and try to be friendly to that dragon for who knows how long made me groan.

I sighed. I _never needed anyone besides my brother and my scrolls. And now? Now the Queen thinks I need to expand my horizons. Just because Moonwatcher ended up with a great group of friends doesnt mean I will._ Another thing acurred to me. My brother's name was on the list. _What if he ends up liking it? I don't want him to drop out because I didn't want to participate. I can't be the reason why he quits something he never got the chance to enjoy. He deserves to be happy._ Flash backs of our life back at the Nightwing kingdom came to mind. I shivered not wanting ro relive those horrible moments. _I'm doing this for you Digger. It's my turn to do something for you._

Opening my eyes I looked into the caring, identical grey, silver outlined eyes of my twin. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. How about you Mr. I-fall-backwards-for-dramatic-effect?" I teased.

Being the dork he was, my brother lay his right claw on his chest, holding his head up high he says. "I am doing absolutely perfect."

"Digger?" I asked uncertainly. _There's no taking this back once you say it. It's for his sake though. It won't be too bad, my pal isn't a dragon viper._

My brother's face went all serious. "Yes Heartbreaker?"

I took a deep breath. _I can't take this back. "_ Your right."

My brother was baffled. "I am?"

"And so is the Queen. I should expand my horizons. It's silly for me to be scared of meeting someone new. Even if I do make a mistake, it's ok." I tried a weak smile that quickly turned into a frown at my brothers silence. _I know I didn't say anything wrong. At least I don't think I did._

We sat there in slience. With each second that passed by I felt on the verge of losing my sanity. _Say something. Any reaction would be better than this._ _Anything!_

A smile split on his face. "So little Breaker is coming out of her shell."

I beamed at him. "If you can do it, so can I."

"You can't start epic fruit fueds like I do." My brother smiled impishly at his hidden meaning I was clueless to.

I snorted at my brother's weirdness. "Um, I don't see why I would want to start an epic...fruit fued." The mango hit me right in the shoulder before I could get the last two words out. I narrowed my eyes at my brother. "You may be able to start an epic fruit fued but I'm going to end it." I throw a banana at Digger. That he dodged by dropping to the ground.

"You never did have a good aim." He popped up, smirking at me.

"Well looks like you'll just have to be target practice." I grabbed another fruit, tossing it up in the air. Then dropping it unsmoothly. While also banging my head on the table trying to grab it before it fell on the ground.

My brother snickered. "Looks like the table took up that job."

"Your epic fruit fued was a doozy." I held a claw to my right temple.

"Aw, don't let the table get the best of you Breaker." He smirked at the table.

"Can't you just let my little incident go." I asked more than a little annoyed.

"Nope. I'll never let any thing you do go. Thanks Breaker." Gravedigger smiled, taking my other claw giving a gentle squeeze that expressed his unspoken words.

"Anything for you Gravedigger." _Anything._

~

Charming's pov

It was nice spending time with Frog and An. They made you forget your worries. Being with them felt like how it was before I knew about Nightwings. Was _it bad I took comfort with strangers?_ Through this entire day I felt like I go to really know them though. Frog was sassy, mischievous, and had a love to embarrass her friends. Underneath her devious side though was a sweet dragoness who would do anything for her best friend, An, who was like a younger brother to her and wanted to help stop dragon suffering. An was easy to get along with. He cared for Frog just as much as she cared for him, but didn't like it when she took control of his choices. He liked to make his own choices and made dragons laugh even when he wasn't trying to. Only in a matter of hours these two had some how managed to grow on me.

"Is it possible to go in a coma from eating too much." An groaned sprawled out in my hammock.

"Nah, I think your good." Frog dismissed him with a flick of her tail from the branch above him.

"I think your just feeling bad because you ate too fast." I suggested from the platform beside him.

"Hey, Charm do you know anyone in the program." Frog asked

I blushed remembering my little outburst. "Oh, well...I kinda of ran off before Mangrove and Aunt Orchid could tell me more."

"Oh, that's fine. I guess I'll just have to meet everyone." She said this nonchantanltly.

"What do you mean meet everyone?" An raised his head up.

"You know go your fist day with you." She said this as if it wasn't going to start an 'Ultra Frog and An Agruement'.

An looked at her, his eyes the size of a giant lemur. "You. Are. Not. Comimg."

"Not like you can stop me." She snorted.

"I'm twice your size!" He shot back at her.

"So?"

"Urg! It's bad enough you and Charming teamed up to keep an eye on Gravedigger. You guys gonna stalk other dragons too?" He flared at us both. This had no affect on Frog.

I looked down quilty. "Sorry An."

He sighed, looking deflated in the hammock. "You should be."

Frog slid off the branch, only hanging on by her tail. Hanging upside down, she scowled him. "No need to be mean to Charm. He isn't the reason why your brain is as slow as a sloth's movements. I'm just wanting to make sure you don't get hurt in this program. Just because you're Mr. Nice Dragon doesn't mean he will be. These Nightwings aren't exactly know for their kindness."

"You need to stop treating me like a I'm a newly hatched dragonet. Im cable of handling myself." He puffed, "It was rude of me to say that Charm. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I get that way with my Aunt sometimes." _You were too rough on her. There is probably a good reason why she allowed your name to be on the list._ I forced those thoughts to the back of my head.

"Well we should head back. Me and An have to settle some things. It might get ugly" Frog stretched out, hopped down off the branch, then flew off.

"See you later. Hopefully I won't have Frog with me tomorrow" An flew after Frog.

It was silent. _Disturbingly_ silent. It was the type of silence that left you all alone with your thoughts. All my thoughts were centered around Aunt Orchid. _What was she doing? Was she upset I left? Is she mad I stormed off? Is she looking for me? Was a lecture waiting for me back at home?_

 _Only one way to find out._ Closing my eyes, I walked over to the edge and dived off. Letting the wind whip against my scales and my heart rate get faster with each second I got closer to the ground, I opend my wings ten feet above the ground. _Here I come Aunt Orchid._

*

"Aunt Orchid? Mangrove?" I let myself in. I stopped a few steps inside the hut.

"Charming!" A yellow dragoness, with a green underside, black ruffs, and brown eyes exitedly ran up to me from the table she was sitting at.

I looked at her. Then back to the quilty duo at that table. "What's Banana doing here?"

The duo looked at eachother alarmed. Banana on the other hand looked like she just won the best sun-time spot.

"Icameheretoseeyou. SadlyWander wasn'tabletobehere. HewaswithLilacwhenIheard. Isn'tthisexiting!We'rebothonthelist!!!!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Um...Banana. Can you just give me one tiny little minute to figure all that out?" I asked looking at my oldest friend.

"Oops. Sorry, I just talk really fast when I'm excited!!!!!" She smiled but kept still.

"Ok so you came here for me. _" Don't you dare turn pink Charming. "_ Wander is with Lilac right now. And you find both our names being on the list exiting. Ok I think I got it all."

Not able to contain herself she burst into words. "This is _exciting!_ We get to do the program together." Her brown eyes twinkled, she smiled the happiest of smiles, and her scales were three coats of shinner than usual. Me. Charming the Rainwing was about to ruin his best friend.

I looked down, rubbing my neck guilty. "I'm not doing the program."

"Why not."

I looked up. Then flinched. Her scales were now a dull yellow. Her brown eyes no longer twinkled. Her smile was falling apart.

"I just don't want to." I throw out on the table lamely.

"but... I'll be all alone." She looked at me with the saddest eyes.

"No you won't. Im sure you'll be able to bring Wander. Hey! Maybe even Lilac might be in it."

"Yeah, but It won't be the same without you." She pouted.

I looked at Aunt Orchid and Mangrove. They were looking right back at me. I sighed knowing if I didn't do something quick, me and Banana were going to be at this all night. I _had_ to get her out before she found some way to tie me up in this mess.

"Banana I just don't feel like doing it. If it makes anything better I'll still be there. I just won't participate." _That should satisfy her for now._

She looked at me then nodded. "If you dont want to do it. I can't make you. I really wish you would though. I guess you being there will just have to be enough."

"Thanks" I smiled, going up to hug her. I walked her out the door. Then faced the quilty duo.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"Why aren't you doing the program? Banana is." Aunt Orchid asked.

I shuffled around. "I just don't feel like being paired up with a Nightwing. You know I don't like them."

"Please just give it a try. If not for me do it for Banana." She begged me.

 _Was she blackmailing!? She's using my best friend as blackmail!_ I kept my scales from turning red and calmy told her. "You can't use Banana against me. As much as I love Banana, I'm not doing the program. That's my final answer."

"So much for that plan." Muttered Mangrove. I shot him a glare while he acted innocent.

"I'm going to spend the night in my hammock. See you around Aunt Orchid." I turned towards the door.

"Wait." Aunt Orchid ran over to me and lay a claw on my shoulder. "Please just think about it."

"I already have." I tapped my talons on the floor impatiently.

"Look at me." Her voice was so pained I had no choice but to. "You can't hate them forever. They were only doing what they thought they had to do to survive."

"They didn't have to make you suffer. Or Mangrove. Or me." I pulled away and flew back to my hammock tears in my eyes.

~

 **(a/n) Feel free to voice your opinion (good or bad) about this chapter. Would love to hear your thoughts on the story! I feel like my story is poorly written and for any one who is reading my story. I will try my best to make it better for you. Originaly I was just going to do Heatbreaker's Pov, but then I thought of how long it took me to post chapter two. Plus I wanted everyone to meet in chapter three. There's a secret dragon who is going to be hosting the 'Diverse Dragon Pals'. Care to guess?**

 **I really want to post weekly but I don't see that happening. There's always something poping up with my friends or family. (I don't really see school being a problem. I got all that under control.) The most I can do is probably a chapter every two weeks. I might by some miracle be able to do weekly chapters, but then again I can't promise anything.**


	3. the strange three

**(a/n)-Let me just begin with how sorry I am for the very, very, late update. I kind of had a family fued going on for a bit and when that happens every one is at their worst state of mind. Anyway for those who are still giving my story a chance a very big thank you!!! It means a lot to me. Ok I'm done taking your time. On with the story! Don't forget to voice your opinion on the story! Love to hear your guy's thoughts.**

Charming's pov

I _was curled up in a ball, my claws over my ears,_ _in a dark place that was cold and unforgiving. I've lost the time here in this place of unkown terrors. Some many thoughts were swarming through my head. "What was this place? Why was I here?" My little knowledge of this place wasn't what made this so horrible though. It was the everlasting, maniac laughs._ _No matter how hard I pressed my claws against my ears or screamed at the top of my lungs_ _they_ _always got louder and louder. In sad attempts to drow them out I screamed, "Go away! Leave me alone!" It became silent, cautiosly I took my claws off my ears. A naive spark of hope that it was over was soon crushed by an uproar of taunting laughs. Not knowing what to do, I got up and ran in the dark. Where ever I ran the horrible screeches of sicking delight followed. There was no escaping this place of insanity._ _My steps faltered when the doubt started to seep into my bones. "Was this the end of me? Or was I going to go mad before they left me alone? That is if they leave me alone." Was all I could think as my jog became a walk. Aunt Orchid, Banana, Anaconda and Dartfrog, and even Mangrove came to mind. Not being able to see them one more time was enough to push me over the line of sanity and insanity. "No. This can't be the end. Some where in this place there has to be an escape" As if they had read my mind, a thousand voices cackled._ _"You can't escape what's inside your head! No matter what you do we'll always be there. Waiting for the right momet to come out of the shadows and..." A hundred dragon shadows lunged at me._

"Aaaaahhhh!!!!" I sat right up gulping in air greedily. Beads of sweat the size of half my talon hung on my head. _It was_ _just a dream._ I thought trying to calm myself down. A small voice in the back of my head snided, _That doesn't make it any less real._

Groaning I lay back down. Closing my eyes would mean to hear echos of that horrid laughter. Instead I looked up. The forest trees were a beautiful green, but with the sun shining through the leaves and casting rays of light upon everything. It made it truly majestic. It gave you a good vibe. It was the the type of vibe that gave you a comforting squeeze that resured you that in this cruel world beauty and comfort could be found. This was the exact opposite of my dream. I shuddered at the horrorific memory of the permanent darkness and uncertainty. Pushing it to the side, I lay back contently. _Nothing was going to make me get up from this hamic. Not Aunt Orchid, Mangrove, The Queen, the newly royal body guards, not even Deathbring the ex assian and possibly the future king of the rainwings and_ nightwings. I thought this before something made me sit up.

"Get back here!!!" A femine voice roared.

I looked down below me to see two dragonets that looked close around the age of three. The one who screamed was a young nightwing, whose scales shone purple in the sunlight, running after a young rainwing. From what I could see the young Rainwing was a light tan.

She swung from tree branch to tree branch. For a dragon as young as she was she was very experienced in tree jumping. She stood on the branch bending all her legs while twitching her wings before leaping off. She opend her wings, gliding in the air before grabbing the next branch with her front talons, closing her wings beside her after she had a good grasp on the branch. Wrapping her tail around the branch sescrely she let go with her talons and swung around the branch. Letting go of the branch with her tail she opened her wings, gliding in the air. She closed them again when she had a good grasp on the next branch. Climbing on top of the branch, she leaned back when fully on it, then she...

"Impossible stop chasing Tropical!!!" A call from a dark red, male, dragon with hints of brown in his scales, that I hadn't realized before, made 'Tropical' turn around making her slip and fall.

"Eeeekkk!!! Tropical!!!" All three dragons yelled at the same time. Impossible and the other rainwing stared petrified as Tropical started plumiting down to the ground.

My body moved before I even knew what I was doing. Jumping up, I threw myself out of my hamic. I flapped my wings frantically dodging any branch in my way. My eyes were glued to the younger dragonet as she got closer to the rainforest floor. I was determined to catch her before she hit the ground.

Joy consumed me when I was able to see her eyes were a bright red, her ruffs purple, the underside of her wings the same blue has her stomach. I lifted my wings up high and in one mighty stride, I threw them back shooting myself towards her. A tails length from the ground I grabbed her. Curling in a ball, holding her tight to my chest I crash landed into the ground.

I laid on a giant pile of green moss with little tiny pieces of orange in it. Letting my wings fall to my side, I uncurled out of a ball and realesed the tiny dragonet from my death grip. She lay there cowering with her wings over her head. Not sure of the best way to approach her I sat there my mind blank.

"Tropical!!!" The dragon from earlier came running up to us the little nightwing not to far off. Her head instantly snapped up. Seeing who it was she darted quickly off my chest to the older dragon.

Grabbing her by the shoulders he shook her, with a crazed look in his green eyes, he screamed, "What were you thinking running off like that!!!"

She drew circles in the dirt with her talon looking down refusing to look the older dragon in the face. "I'm sorry Ma."

He looked down at her trying his best to scowl. His attempts were soon thrawted when she looked up with big, bright red, inccoent eyes. He huffed glaring at her, while throwing out a wing to hold her tight to him. He grumpily mumbled loud enough for her to hear. "It's fine."

She smiled up at him, grabbing his leg and latching on with all fours.

I couldn't help myself and let out an, "Awwww." She was just to cute! This got me some unwanted attention. The two rainwings turned to me. Even the little nightwing who was standing awkwardly behind the two.

Just remembering I was on the ground I quickly got up and shook the moss clinging to me off. About to leave the scene, the oldest rainwing called out to me. "Wait! I didn't get to say thank you!" I really didn't want to stop, but a quick little thank you wasn't really going to affect my day. _It's not like you have anything planned_. I thought to myself as I walked over to the three other dragonets.

"I just want to thank you so very much for saving my little sister! I don't know what I would have done if you didn't! Just seeing her fall off the branch was enough to make my heart stop beating! Then here you come flying down out of the trees to little Tropical's rescue! You have no idea how thankful I am for that!..." He droned on making my mouth fall open at how he could talk so much without taking a breath. Tropical giggled at my expression. I could only smile at her cuteness. Getting down to her eye level I started to speak. "Are you ok? You didn't get hurt while you where falling did you?"

She shook her tiny little head in a way that made my heart melt. "I'm all fine. Thank you for saving me."

I smiled. "It was my pleasure."

She giggled again in the most adorable way that would put Banana's sloth to shame. _Maybe after this I'll go see if I can voulenter at the nursery._ _If they are this cute at this age, who knows how cute they are newly hatched!_ I looked at her bright red eyes that I couldn't help but get lost in. "You're so prescious." I cooed to the little dragon.

"Isn't she?" Ma looked down at her lovingly.

It came to me in the most embarrassing realization I had so rudely ingored this dragon to speak to his little sister. _You really are lacking in your social skills aren't you Charming?_ I thought to myself. I quickly got up blushing the whole time.

He quickly said seeing the pink in my scales, "You don't have to be embarrased that you unintentionally ingored me. You're not the first to anyway. Words just keep on coming out of my mouth when I start speaking. I could probably put any dragon to sleep with my talking. I'm use to it by now."

This only deepened my blush. To change the subject I pointed out the little nightwing. "So why was she chasing Tropical?" I narrowed my eyes at this little Nightwing. _She's just a minuture nightwing that is yet to grow up into a cruel grown one. Nothing more._ I looked away before she could change my mind. Just in a matter of a few short minutes Tropical had me wrapped around her tiny little claw. Who knew what this little Nightwing would be able to do?

"That's a good question." Ma said turning towards the little nightwing. He plucked Tropical gentlely off his front leg and then got down to the little black dragonet's eye level. "So want to tell me why you were chasing Tropical through the rainforest?"

The little nightwing rebliously shook her head. It was kind of cute. _No! She isn't cute! Was it really wrong though to think that? What do you mean really wrong! Her parents probably find joy in other dragons pain! Don't tell me it isn't wrong._ My mind went blank after that. _Wow. You really do have issues Charming._ I returned my attention back to Impossible.

"If you don't tell me I'll just have to get Prophet." Ma said this knowing there was going to be and imedidate change in this one-sided conversation. Her eyes widened twice their size then turned into narrow slits.

I hadn't realized Tropical had latched herself to my front left leg untill she spoke. "Mr. P is her caretaker."

I looked at her long enough to show her I had heard her then looked back towards to where Ma and Impossible. The tiny little dragonet gave in. "I got bored because everyone else was sleeping so I thought I would go head and sneak off to see if Tropical wanted to play. Though when I went to get her she was sleeping! I thought maybe she would want to play so I woke her up. I guess she got scared because I was screaming." She looked down sheepishly.

From my leg Tropical meekly spoke. "I don't like loud noises." Ma looked at both the younger dragonets sympatheticly. "Well now that's over let's get Impossible back to Prophet."

 _Guess since I'm up I might as well go see Banana or maybe even Anaconda and Dartfrog._ I started walking off when Ma came up to me. "Prophet's going to want to meet you. With how fast you were you just might be faster than me."

"What does being faster have to do with anything?" I looked at him questioningly.

He blushed suddendly embarrased of something. "Well you see...um...just look at me and tell me I don't look like a normal Rainwing."

I followed his instructions and was surprised at what I found. He was right. I looked at his legs which where more sturdy than a Rainwings. His horns where longer and not elgantly shaped like a Rainwings. The biggest thing that stood out was his very large wings.

"Prophet knows I'm...diffrent. He wants to see if it is just some weird genatic problem or something else." He looked up at me nervously waiting for my answer.

 _Hang out with Banana or find out what's up with this dragon. Hmmmm. See what's up wit_ h this _drag_ _on._ I smiled up at him. "I'm Charming."

He smiled back at me his vibrant green eyes sparkling. "Mahogany."

 **(A/N)-Sorry you have to wait till the next chapter to meet everyone! It's been so long since I've updupdated I'm so sorry!!! I hope this doesn't happen again. Any way hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Sorry it's so short!**


	4. missing

Charming's Pov

I walked alongside Mahogany and Impossible with Tropical on my leg to Prophet's hut.

Mahogany tried small talk, the silence getting to him. "So how do you feel about the Diverse Tribe Pal program?"

I sucked in on my teeth. _The real question was how would Mahogany feel about my_ _answer?_ He didn't seem to mind the Nightwings. And I didn't want to seem like a jerk. I'd really got to liking his little sister and wanted to get to know Mahogany more. Plus this Prophet sounded interesting and I wanted to find out why would he have such a strange name for a Rainwing? "Well I'm not too exited about it."

He only nodded to my respond. We walked in silence. Bored I decided to look around. We were close to the border line of the Nightwing and Rainwing village. I didn't see anything on the ground because most of the Rainwing huts and platforms were up in the trees. The huts the Rainwings made were made from dark bark and tree branches from the many trees in the rainforest. To keep everything together, everything was wrapped and tied with vines. The top of the roofs had tree branches criss crossing over each other with giant leaves covering the top. The insides of the huts were painted different colors. Some huts inside were one color such as a midnight blue. Others had each room a diffrent color. The hallway would be a tangerine while one bedroom would be a lime green another a sunny yellow. There were other huts. These huts weren't made by rainwing talons. These huts weren't made by _any_ talons. Well not if you considered painting something on a canvas then it magically apperaing out of no where being made by talons. These huts were made by some Nightwing who had could draw anything then it come magically off his paper and right before our eyes. What I heard from others was most of his huts weren't too different from ours. We past the border line walking into the Nightwing village. I didn't see any huts. The huts would become more visable to us the deeper we went into the Nightwing village. It then dawned on me we were in the _Nightwing village._

Wait _why were we in the Nightwing village?_ My brows furrowed at this. "Um Mahagony why are we in the Nightwing village?" Fear was slow to suck me in it's grasp.

"Oh Prophet lives here. I don't see why when he can just live in the Rainwing village. It's not like he isn't allowed in it..." Mahogany paused. "I'm doing it again aren't I? I'll stop talking." He quickly shut is mouth. The silence making a return.

I stopped in my tracks. My heart was pounding. I. was. in. the. Nightwing. village. My dreams replayed in my head over and over. My screams after waking up from those dreadful dreams rung in my ears. There was no way I was going to be in the same place as the very dragons who were the terrorist behind my nightmares.

"Charming?" Mahogany called out to me concerned.

"I can't." I whispered staring dead head frozen in place. It would be the death of me to enter such a place.

Mahogany walked over to me, Impossible close behind. "Why not? I promise it isn't that deep into the Nightwing village. It's really close to the border line. I know most Rainwings don't like straying to far from their sun-time spot. We'll be done before sun-time even starts" He stopped seeing where I was going to nap wasn't the problem. "What ever the problem is I'm sure we can fix it." _Not this one._ I thought in my head. "And if it isn't something I can fix then we'll leave as soon as Prophet's done with some test." Mahagony looked at me desperately but understanding. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I really want to find out what's wrong with me and why I'm different. But I won't drag you along in my problems if it means you won't do it willingly."

I looked down at Tropical who looked at me with pleading eyes. I quickly toar my eyes away from her to Impossible. She was cuddling his leg telling him it was going to be ok. I gulped saving Mahogany's face for last. He really wanted to find out what was wrong with him. I was so tempted to just to tell him it was a birth flaw and run back to the safety of my hamock. I tried to put myself into his place. Imagining what it would be like to be different. The constant worring of wether I was going to be thrown out of my own tribe because I was different from the rest. Just like Chameleon. The looks people would give me and whispers behind my back torturing me every night. I hesitated to look up at him. All that was on his face was concern. He wasn't going to push me into it; he was letting me choose.

"How close is it to other...Nightwings." I struggled to get out the last word.

"Prophet doesn't really like crowds so he tends to stay away from most dragons. I'd say the closet hut to his it about forty miles away. At least in the Nightwing village." He waited patiently for me to revial the reason behind my question.

 _That's no that bad. Mahogany wants to find out why his wings are larger, his legs so much stronger than a Rainwings, and his horns are so odly shaped. You can help him, Charming._ I took a deep breath, with a shaky talon I lifted it up and took a step towards a den full monsters. "I'm ready."

*

"Here we are. The first hut closet to the border line." Mahagony said.

I looked up to see a hand made hut made by a Rainwing. The outside was a dark, brown, rectangle. The windows had two sticks inside each one. One going vertically from bottom to the top of the windows and one going horzointally from side to side of the windows. The sticks made four small squares that were filled in with green leaves. Instead of being a flat roof top that you could lay on top of, the roof top was slanted down towards the front of the hut.

"Mahogany! Tropical! Impossible!" A grown Rainwing called out to the group of dragons after opening up the door of the hut. I asumed this was Prophet. I questioned for a bit why a Rainwing would have such a Nightwing like name. Then I thought to myself I wouldn't want to draw any attention in a village where I was different either. As long as he kept to himself mostly he wouldn't have to worry about Nightwings getting nosy and bugging him. They wouldn't think twice about him after hearing his name. They would think he would be just another Nightwing. His name sounded reasonable after thinking about it.

The Rainwing was different mixtures of brown. Some parts of him were a light tan. While other parts where a dark brown almost melting into a black. His eyes where a kind blue. His underside, wings, and ruffs were a dark purple that would almost look brown if you were to look at him obliquely. The older dragon walked up to the dragonets. The tenderness never left his eyes when he looked at the dragonets. His eyes landed on me. I squirmed a bit in my place until I finally managed to put out talon and greet the other dragon. "Hi I'm Charming"

His smiled widened. "Nice to meet you." His grib was oddly gentle for such an older dragon. He turned around towards the hut and walked in. Without looking behind him he shouted, "Come on in. I'm not going to leave you guys outside."

Impossible ranned past us into the hut, all most tripping over the older dragon. He gained his balance slightly surprised at the sudden fast movement that flew past his legs. Then he chuckled walking off to find the young Nightwing. Before I could even ask why she ran off Mahogany started speaking. "She's going to try and hide so Prophet can't get on to her. Doesn't do her much good though. Prophet knows all her hiding spots like the back of his talon." Mahogany spoke while walking inside the hut.

I felt a little poke in my front leg. It was from Tropical. The little dragonet pointed to the door. _Oh great, even a two-year-old dragonet knows when to walk inside. Uhg. Why am I so soicaly awkward?_ After thinking about my awkwardness I walked inside the hut.

The front room was an orange with red outlining the creases and corners of the walls. In the center of the room was a big round table for six dragons, with pillows for them to sit on. The pillows weren't Rainwing made. They were pitch black with orange stiching. There was a door way leading to two other rooms on my left and right side. Also infront of us was an door way to another room.

"Come sit at the table. I wouldn't want my guest to stand and wear out their legs." The blue-eyed dragon popped his head in from the door way in front of me, his wing gesturing to the seats around the table. I scurried off to the table and sat next to Mahogany.

Sitting down beside us the older dragon decided to make conversation. "Is there a reason why you came to Prophet's hut?" There was no agrivation behind his words just patient curiosity. _Who's this then?_ I looked at the mystery Rainwing.

Mahagony spoke up. "We're waiting for Prophet to get back. I want him to meet Charming."

"He should be back soon. Would you like something to eat while you wait for him?" He looked down at the three of us. My stomach growled in response. The two little dragonets giggled. The older dragon smiled and walked off into the front entrance.

As soon as the mystery dragon was out of ear shot Mahagony turned to me. "I know Prophet isn't here and you've probably put a time limit on being here. But like I said Prophet isn't big on being around other dragons. He'll be here quicker than you know it."

I nodded my curiosity no longer able to contain itself. "So who's that dragon?" I pointed towards the room infront of us.

"Oh that's a friend of Prophet's. His name is Canopy. After the Nightwings moved into the rainforest both got to know eachother and became quick friends. I remember when me and Tropical ran into Impossible. Soon after meeting her we met Prophet and well they kind of became family so we all moved in together." Mahagony slightly cringed "Oh, sorry I kind of got carried away with the story. I know I talk alot and you're probably already annoyed with me."

I smiled politely. "Nah, I like when you talk. You answer all my questions without me even having to ask."

We beamed at eachother. We turned when came back with a master piece of fruit. It was different varieties of fruit carved into a gaint flower. The petals of the flower were long and slender, slightly curling inward on the ends. They were made up of bananas and strips of cantelopes. In between each petal was a dimaond shaped purple piece of fruit. Little dots of orange were sprinkled over the petals making beautiful designs. The middle of it was a star made up of strawberries.

"Wow. That looks both amazing and delicious." I looked at the fruit flower ready to dig my claws into it.

Canopy Chuckeld. "Go head and take a bite."

I shyly grabbed a piece of fruit out of the bowl and shoved it in my mouth. I licked the juice off my claws that dripped from the fruit. The others smiled seeing I was enjoying it and grabbed some fruit. Little Tropical crawled off my leg and rested herself on the table near the fruit bowl.

I was to busy enjoying the fruit to pay any attention to the door opening.

"So I see we have a guest" The others turned. I stopped reaching into the bowl of fruit.

"Prophet!" Mahogany excitedly jumped up running behind me. At the call of the name Impossible came running out of her hiding spot. She had dirt all over her.

"Charming come over here and meet Prophet." Mahogany said exited.

I got up and turned around towards the three dragons. What I saw wasn't what I expected. Instead of two Rainwings and one young Nightwing. I saw one Rainwing and two Nightwings.

Prophet frowned at my me. "Are you ok Charming?" The monster knew my name. Without thinking I charged myself at the three. They all jumped to the side giving me an opening to the door.

 _Never will I ever cross the border again._

Heartbreaker's Pov

I stretched lazily still tired. I worked out the kinks in my body then walked into the room that separated mine and my brothers. Already there my energetic twin looked up at me with a giant smile. "It's about time you got up! I think you slept in later than the Rainwings."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on lets go they might have snacks."

"Jeez Breaker I didn't know you were half Mudwing. Only going for the food." My brother teased walking out the door.

I walked after him stiffling a yawn. "I think I might be part Rainwing also."

My brother laughed at my awful joke.

*

I hid behind my brother who was too exited to let the crowd of half grumpily mumbling dragons bring him down. I decided to look around at the dragons. I counted how many dragons were here besides me and Gravedigger. There were six Nightwings and seven Rainwings.

The first two Nightwings I saw were Perplexity and Soulkeeper.

Perplexity, as usual, was flaunting off her unquie wings. They were a pitch black that softened into a purple at the edges. Underneath her wings were complicated sprials in white out lined with purple. She was also showing off her left front leg which had tiny white dots that looked like vines wrapped around her leg. Any dragon she saw looking at her, she smiled at with her big saphire eyes. She saw me looked towards her. Then faced Gravedigger with a satisfied smile. I looked up at my brother with his innocent smile and always in a good mood. Her reaction made me stand protectly beside my twin.

I looked at Soulkeeper. He didn't seem to bad. Maybe a bit quiet but not bad. I scanned him and as usual he had is bag with him full of ink, cloths, and journals. He was obbesed with writing and never talked to _any_ one. That wasn't what made him a curious subject though. It was the one of a kind white talon print over his heart. In the sun his scales around the mark formed a virbrant red ban. It was maybe due to the fact that his eyes were colorless looking lifeless creating uneasiness to anyone who looked at him that made him so alone.

The next Nightwing I saw was Nightmare. My heart went out for the poor boy. It wasn't because he was terrible to be around that his names was Nightmare. It was because he would always wake in the middle of the night screaming from the terrors of his nightmares. I tried to get a good look at his face. When he turned towards me though I got too good of a look. He looked up at me with curious blue eyes with his two silver scales that rested on top of eachother by each eye, that if you looked at to long you could get lost in the sad story his eyes told. I quickly looked away embarrassed he saw me staring.

"Aww. Don't be embarrassed he caught you looking Breaker. Who knows maybe he was looking at you with out you knowing it." My brother teased me.

"Shut up Digger!" I was mortifed at the warm tingly feeling in my stomach at my twin's words and the extreme heat in my face.

I went back to staring at other dragons too mad and embarrassed to talk to Gravedigger. I saw a group of three rainwings talking. One was a male that was black, with grey wings, ruffs, and underside. He had his tail entertwined with a yellow dragoness that had orange ruffs and red spots splattered on her chest and tail. The other Rainwing dragoness was yellow also but had dark black lines outlining each individual scale. She looked to be around the age of four. The Rainwing couple looked at me with a look that would kill me if looks could kill. The other Rainwing dragonss looked sorry. I quickly looked away from the fierce orange eyes and light green pair of sympthatic ones.

"Hello to every one who bothered showing up!" Every one looked up at the Queen's platform in between both villages to see Deathbringer coming down to join us.

"Him!" A short orange female Rainwing screeched. The tall brown Rainwing next to her groaned.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Deathbringer asked slightly offended. Everyone else stayed quiet watching the two dragons.

"It's not important" She spit back at him. "Come on Anaconda we're going" She stalked off then stopped seeing the other dragon wasn't following her. "Anaconda come on!"

"I don't want to though." He whined while stomping his foot looking like a two-year-old dragon throwing a fit the whole time.

"Doesn't matter what you want. Your coming with me." She growled.

"Charming is here though. You already have him wrapped up in your little plan. Doesn't matter if you're here or not. Either way you'll get your information." He said bright streaks of red appearing on him.

A Rainwing broke her silence going up to the two with a lavender dragoness behind her holding a sloth. "Wait you've seen Charming."

The two other dragons aknowledged the yellow brown-eyed dragoness. "No not really, but he should be here." Anaconda said. The orange female dragon nodded.

Murmurs started around the crowd about the missing dragon and the worried faces of the three friends of the missing Rainwing.

"Isn't Charming the name of your pal?" My brother asked nervously.

My eyes widened at the truth of his words.

"Everyone be quiet while I call out names." Deathbringer said in a loud authoritive voice. "Sunshine, Jaguar, Pineapple." The group of fierce dragons answered back. "Banana, Anaconda, Lilac, Macaw." He continued on with the names. Turned out not just Charming was missing but two other Rainwings were. Canopy and Mahogsny.

Before anything could go up in flames of chaos two dragons ran towards the Queen's platform pausing the uproar of chaos. A Rainwing about six or seven years old started to speak. "Queen Glor...Deathbringer?" He looked suprised at the Nightwing.

"Why is everyone so disappointed in seeing me today?!" Deathbringer groaned.

A green-eyed Nightwing came up to Deathbringer. "That's not are biggest worry now. Charming he's missing. We thought he was going to just get a good sun-time spot when he ran out of our hut. That wasn't the case though. We've looked everywhere we could think of. His hamock where Mahogany met him and here before dragon's started arriving. We're not much help though considering we don't know much about him. Does anyone here possible know anything about Charming?"

The four friends of Charming's came up to the two Nightwings and other Rainwing. They talked quietly together until they broke up.

"Ok the rest of you go home. If we find out any more you'll be contacted." Deathbringer said.

The crowd quickly broke up. I started walking off with the crowd until Gravedigger pulled me along with him towards the missing dragon's friends. They all looked up at us. "I'm Gravedigger and this is my sister, Heartbreaker. We're here to help any way we can."

The orange Rainwing dragoness glared at my brother. While Anaconda smiled at him. My brother smiled back.

Deathbringer nodded in approval. "This is good. We can spilt up in groups of three. Banana, me, and Prophet. Lilac, Heartbreaker, and Dart Frog. Gravedigger, Anacanda, and Mahogany."

"That's not going to work. Mahogany switch me spots." She pulled Anaconda towards her glaring at my brother.

"Um...ok. Let's stop waisting time and head out. If we don't find him in the next five hours I'll get the royal guard involved." We nodded ready to leave. "Wait. Just to make sure Canopy's location is known." Mahogany and Prophet nodded. "Ok _now_ we can go."

We all headed of with our groups. Even though I wasn't looking forward to meeting Charming I really hoped he wasn't hurt.

 **(A/N)-*stares blankly at the screen* Now that I read my story I wasn't expecting Charming's disapperance to be so dramatic.**


	5. Arboretum

Heartbreaker's Pov

We left the other dragons walking off into our own groups. The flight was silent. My thoughts were centered around Charming and my brother. _Where was Charming? Did he run off? Or was he sleeping somewhere not wanting to be bothered by the whole silly idea of this program? Is Gravedigger ok with that orange crazed dragoness? Was she getting in the way of him trying to be friends with Anaconda?_ Judging by the way she glared at him she didn't trust my brother at all with being around Anaconda. With Gravedigger though he wouldn't care. He was just the type of dragon.

"She isn't much company. I'm Mahogany." He smiled at me with his talon extending out. _Can't a girl just have a few moments to herself._ I grumbled in my head.

"I know." I kept behind Lilac, ignoring his stretched out talon, hoping he wouldn't try and talk to me.

"Not much of a talker I see. That's fine with me. The silence is driving me crazy. You wouldn't mind if I rambled on about something unimportant would you?" He paitiently waited for my answer, humming pretending he didn't see Lilac's annoyed gaze burning a hole in the middle of his head.

I opened my mouth ready to snap out 'I couldn't care less what you did as long as you leave me alone' but then quickly shut it my brother coming to mind.

Digger _this minute is probably enjoying the fact he met Anaconda and is most likely trying to be friends with that stubborn looking orange dragoness. While you're about to snap at this dragon who has never done anything to you, and is only trying to be nice._ I sighed, groaning indwardly. _I had to show Gravedigger I was 'enjoying' this. If he hears I'm biting off dragon's head for no reason, he's going to know I don't want to do this. I'm not going to give Digger another reason to giveup something for me. What better way to do that than show him I have other dragons to enjoy this with?_ I thought bitterly at the fact putting up with someone who would take away my precious reading scroll time.

I forced a smile, and said with sickly sweetness, "I don't mind. I'm Heartbreaker by the way." With extra bitterness I took his talon and shook it.

In addition to his friendly smile his eyes sparkled liked green emeralds with pleasure. "That's a unique name. Heartbreaker. I like it"

I pressed my lips together not use to compliments. It was strange having another dragon besides my brother say something nice about me. Suddenly I didn't feel like snaping at Mahogany with his strange over-sized wings.

"Thanks." I muttered almost forgetting my manors.

Before Mahogany could uttered one word Lilac turned around planting herself firmly infront of us, laying her claw gently on the sloth stroking him up and down the back. "Charming's Aunt." She then ingorned us and turned around. She started flying upward. Shrugging his shoulders, Mahogany followed behind her with me struggling to stay behind him. If Lilac wasn't in the lead I wouldn't have been able to keep up with him!

Lilac landed on the platform going straight up to the door of the hut and knocking on it.

"Lilac? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Banana?" The male dragon who answered the door looked confused.

"Is Charming here?" She answered his question with one of her own.

"He hasn't been her since when Banana was here." He looked as if he had regretted something.

"Well, he must already be at the border line with Banana. See you around Mangrove." She turned around getting ready to depart the scene.

Mangrove called out to Lilac. She sighed. "Yes?"

"Tell Charming Orchid says hi. She hasn't been herself lately since when he left upset. They sort of had a big disagreement last night" He smiled a weak smile then shut the door.

I squirmed a bit. I couldn't help, but feel guilty about how I had been wishing something could happen, so I wouldn't have to to the program. _Be careful what you wish for_. I recited to myself in dismay. My stomach turned as I put myself in Orchid's place. I felt queasy at the thought of me and my brother being left at bad terms. Then finding out later on that he had disappeared. I'd blame myself for his sudden departure. How I would think over and over, "If only I wouldn't have left things how they were. He was so upset he ran off. Or was it something else? Why didn't I cherish the moments with him more?" The regret would be so heavy of a burden I wouldn't have the strength to go on.

Something nudge my wings. A concered voice started to speak. "Hey, are you-Ouch!" I hit the source of the caring guesture out of self defense.

"Mahogany! I am so sorry!" I blurted out. _Wait, why am I sorry? He's the one who touched me._ My wing tingled were I thought danger was going to be applied. Was I really the one at fault? I mean who wouldn't twack someone in the head who you just met when they touched you? I still felt sorry though for beating him brutally with my wing over something so little such as the contanct of scales.

"It's ok. Can I ask why you hit me though? Do you not like being touched or is it because you don't know me?" He looked at me with wondering eyes.

I sighed really not wanting to share this with him. "No one ever makes contact with me besides my brother. It was weird having another dragon touch me in a caring way besides Gravedigger. Let's just drop the subject" _Great, you made that situation way more awkward than it should have been._ I scorned myself.

Mahogany chuckled. "I guess it's my own fault why you attacked me. Well, at least I learned a lesson out of this. Don't be so easy going with strangers, you might end up with your head wacked off."

"It was self defense." I muttered to myself.

He gave me a smypthatic look with a mixture of amusent. I only glared in response.

"We're here." Lilac changed her course of flying towards another hut on a platform. We followed her, walking through the vines and leaves that hung in the doorway.

Inside the other two groups were gathered around a wooden table painted with various colorful shapes on the surface. When I got closer I saw the shapes were flowers and birds.

When I saw Gravedigger I started to walk towards him but stopped. He was having a friendly conversation with Anaconda. Or as friendly as a conversation could get with a over-protecting girlfriend or sister or whatever she was to him, breathing down your neck. I decided to stay by Mahogany, and let my brother enjoy this.

"Report." Deathbringer asked.

Lilac rolled her turquoise eyes at him, but neverless gave the man what he wanted. "No sign of him _sir,"_ Was it just me or was that sarcasm? "The family hasn't seen him since the night before an agruement with the Aunt."

Banana, the brown eyed dragoness, looked like she was deep in thought. _Does she know something about the agruement?_ My attention was soon turned to the ex-assassin. His eyes lit up. If this would have been a comic he would of had a lit light bulb above his head.

"Could the disappearance envolve murder? This wouldn't be the first time a family memebers killed one of their own kin. What was the agruement about? Or is someone after the family? Do they have any enemies? Someone who might want Charming out of the picture," he said this unware of the pale white the Rainwings had in their scales.

Me, Gravedigger, and Prophet looked at Deathbringer who was oblivious to his mistake. "What?" he asked.

My brother talon-faced his face with a loud smack. "Charming could have just ran off upset." I suggested, wondering if being an assassin meant death was an everday topic.

"When a dragon goes missing every scenario must be considered." he said this _still_ oblivious to the horror-struken faces of our Rainwing compainans.

Prophet sighed. "Have you forgotten who we are in the presence of?" He swept his wing across the room, gesturing towards the dragons who spent their whole lives away from the cruelty of reality.

"Oh."

"I'm sure that isn't the case." I tried to assure them. The problem though was I didn't know how to fix this.

Mahogany was trying to be fixed by Prophet, who was talking to him in a low soothing voice. I looked at my brother. He brushed his wing up against Anaconda's. "Don't listen to Deathbringer. No Rainwing would do such a thing. I'm sure he's fine. Everything's going to be fine."

I felt a twinge of jealousy at my brother being so caring towards a stranger. I wacked those feelings back thinking about how it was just in Gravedigger's nature to be a sweet dragon. It came back up slightly though when the words worked on Anaconda. _Your brother needs friends, Heartbreaker. Don't be so clingy like that orange dragoness._

Anaconda recovered at Gravedigger's words. The orange dragoness glared at my brother. She then turned around towards Anaconda, and the white was earsed from her scales. Seeing these two calm down, the other Rainwings started to calm down.

"The agruement was about being in The Diverse Tribe Program. We tried to convince him to do it, but he he wouldn't budge. I guess I pushed him over the edge." She hung her head in shame.

Prophet laid his talon on Banana's shoulder. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He took his talon off after seeing she was alright.

"Why though?" Deathbringer asked. Whether it was to himself or the crowd, he seemed to desperately want to know the answer. Whatever the question was to the answer that is.

"Why though what?" Dart Frog asked clearly agitated at the Nightwing. He paid her less attention than you would to a mango.

"What ever could make him not want to do the program? It couldn't have been something small. They guy ran off for moons sakes! What ever the reason, he clearly was dead set on not messing with it." He looked at Banana waiting for answers.

His eyes was all business and open to anything that would make her speak. The look clearly made her uncomfortable. The poor girl looked like she was about to bite her tongue off! Or was it the answer that made her nervous? How bad could it be?

Her eyes went from Deathbringer, to Prophet, to my brother, and then to me. She winced when we made eye contact. She hestistated, but finally gave in. "He has a thing against..." she paused.

"Against what?" Mahogany said, saying the shortest thing I have ever heard coming from his mouth.

Dart Frog and Anaconda whispered back to eachother about Charming. What I wasn't expecting was to hear my name whispered. I narrowed my eyes at them. _If you have something to say about me say it to my face, not my back._ I hissed deadly in my head. I was surprised at the hostile thought that came from my mind. _Chill, Breaker. No need to be so vicious. This isn't the Nightwing Kingdom. This isn't be killed or kill. They're most likely just making the connection between me and Charming. After all we are pals in the program._

Lilac walked over to Banana, and handed over the sloth-who I completely forgot, because it looked like a fuzzy necklace wrapped around the Rainwing's neck. Banana nuzzled the sloth. In response it let out a noise of satisfaction. "Nightwings," she mumbled.

My eyes widened and soon did the others when they realized the problem. The only ones who weren't shocked was Lilac, Banana, and Dart Frog.

"Why exactly!" I couldn't help but scream. I was...was...Arg!!!! Words couldn't express how mad I was about this. This was offense considering I was a Nightwing! _For what reason does he think he has the right to dislike us! We did nothing to him! What does he have against Nightwings!? For once, can't me and Gravedigger get a break from all of this injustice!?!?_ My thoughts were an angry huricane. I wanted to scream at the thought of some losy Rainwing ruining this experience for Gravedigger. We had our fair share of nasty behavior. My claws dug into the wood at the thought of Gravedigger torturing himself, trying to find out why this Rainwing didn't like us.

"I can't tell you. It's not my place, for one. Two, finding Charming is more important. Ask Charming when we find him." Banana lowered her head, refusing to look at any of the Nightwings.

"Oh we'll find him all right." I snarled.

Waves of tension rolled of me, surrounding the room and everyone in it.

Deathbringer cleared his throat, grabbing all of our attention. "Let's gather some more information for some ideas of where to look next.'

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"He wasn't any where near the three places we've agreed to look, including here. What all can you tell me about him?"

"He's prejudice." I snapped.

"Charming's a lime green, with the sweetest lavender eyes, his underside is a grey just like Wonder's fur." Banana pointed at the sloth wrapped around her neck. "He's the same height as me. Is a bit shy, and doesn't talk to many dragon's. He adores his Aunt Orchid. We've been best friends since we were one. Thinks highly of the Raniwings since Queen Glory's reign. Has a bit of a problem with...um...change."

She replaced the word _Nightwings_ with _change._

"He's probably off somewhere in the Rainwing kingdom too busy hating Nightwings. What better place to do that than the heart of the Rainwing village? I bet if he had his way, a big sign would be plastered up saying, 'No Nightwings!' " I said each word dripping with more venom than the last.

I was not expecting a happy, yellow, Rainwing bouncing up and down beside me. "That's it!"

"What is it?" Anaconda looked at her confused.

"The arboretum! He must be there! We have to go!" She zoomed out the door not giving us enought time to catch up with her. Lilac soon flew off, followed by Dart Frog, Anaconda, and Deathbringer.

"Let's go back home Gravedigger." I started to walk off, but of course being who my brother was, he wasn't going to end our stupid volunteer work here.

"We can't just leave! They haven't found him yet. Our assistance my be needed." My brother's eyes pleaded for us to go after them.

"I don't think he'll want any more Nightwings in his search party, "I replied icily.

"Doesn't matter." My brother said with one of his goofy grins.

"It won't be much fun without you anyway. Lilac isn't exactly my ideal idea of a friend." Mahogany popped up done talking to Prophet who was now flying out the door.

I mentally screamed in my head. The urge to hit them both was so strong. Yet it deflated when I saw the joy the word 'friend' brought my brother.

I stomped towards the door. "Are you guys coming or what!"

 _The things I do for that brother of mine._

Charming's Pov

Coming to the arboretum was a bad idea. There's no privacy here. Each time a dragon walked past my pitful frame they poked me with a stick. Or anything in their pocession. Just to make sure I wasn't dead. I couldn't really blame them though. There wasn't an ounce of color on my scales. Except for the blue-grey and brown that ate slowly at my body.

I didn't really care though. My mind was elsewhere. _Was that really a Nightwing?_ My mind mentally tried to shut out the fact I was in the same room as him. Why couldn't they just disappear? Each time I closed my eyes horrible images came to mind. A black cloud of destruction tearing everything in it's path. Laughing darkness. Rainwings being chased by shadows, that swallowed them, and their screams. Each imagine was worse than the next. One would go away. Then, Prophet's face would come up before the next terrible. Everything was perfect before they came.

You _chose a fantastic place to have mental break down._ I sarcastically told myself. _I can't go to my hammock._ _Banana might be there or Dart Frog and Anaconda. Or worse, Aunt Orchid!_ I decided to stay here. It was better than running in to Aunt Orchid. I wasn't ready to see her just yet. _I don't_ _remember life being this complicated._

I felt a stick dig into my side. I ignored it thinking it would just go away like the rest. It didn't. The stick slid under my wing. It started to rattle like crazy against my side and wing. I let out a snarl. The annoying movement stopped. It was then transfered to my head.

I could feel the grey scales melting into a dark, menacing, red. My body moved into action. "That's it!" I yanked the stick away from the...Banana?

She looked up at me. Her brown eyes twinkling. I dropped the stick when she grabbed me in a python grip. I lay my head on her shoulder. With the events of what happened today, a guy just needed his best friend. "Take me to paradise." I whimpered in her shoulder. She nodded her head, knowing exactly where I wanted to go.

 **(A/N)- You can thank my new dog for this chapter. He wouldn't let me sleep. Nimbled on my ears, wrist bracelet, nose, anything to get me out of bed.**

 **The btl-*Falls dramatically on her bed.***

 **New pup-*whimpers***

 **The btl-"Shhhh. Your fine," mumbles into pillow.**

 **New pup-*pees on The btl's bed***

 **The btl-*groans***

 **Yeah now I have to go and wash blankets.**


	6. Pain and loved ones

**(A/N)-Hello! In the previous chapter I didn't acknowledge Wyatt200gaming . Sorry! It's only right that I take time to thank you for the comment if you can take time to leave a comment. Thanks for giving a review! I always get exited at getting new reviews. Basically anyone who reads or is giving my really-needs-work-I-need-a-lot-of-practice-before-it's-a-decent fanfic that I enjoy writing a chance, thank you! I love working on this story. There is so much I have instored for this story. *sits in a dark corner petting a cat. Then, laughs like a manic*** **On with the story!**

Banna's Pov

Paradise. That's where he asked to go. So, that's where I was gonna take him. It was a place we found back when we were barely three years old. From the time to when we started becoming friends to now it was always know as our own little personal get-away. I wouldn't dare share this with anyone.

 _Ok, let's think. I have a group of dragon's who most likely aren't that far behind coming to see my best friend. In the group is four Nightwings. Not to mention he will probably die of a heartattack at the sight of them or do something crazy...So I have no choice, but to take him to Paradise. Poor guy has gone through enough. I can't just take off somewhere without consulting someone though. Grrrr!_

I frantically looked around for any sign of a group of dragons. I had to think fast. The sake of Charming's sanity was depending on me.

 _If_ _only I could tell them Charming was alright without having to speak to them directly._ _Like some type of message..._ My eyes landed directly on a pink female rainwing with black dots scattered all over body at a cart with strands of flowers. _Perfect._

I dragged Charming towards the flower cart. His dull look was now replaced with curiousity. When we reached the cart I greeted the dragon, and told her my name.

"Poison. That's my name. What can I do for you?" She purred. Her eyes resembled a snakes.

I replied, in haste, "I need a message delivered."

"What's in it for me?" The midnight purple eyed dragon raised her eyebrow at me in question.

 _What's in it for me?_ A frown was planting itself on my face at her words.

"I don't have anything to offer you." I bit my tongue. She was making things difficult.

"Hmmmm. How about this, I deliver your message and you pay me back when I see fit." She smirked at me.

This was bad, and I knew it to. Though one look at Charming made me rethink seeing someone else. _They_ _could be here_ _ **any**_ _minute. No time to think about how bad this is going to come back on me. I've got to hurry and get this message over with._

I leaned over the cart and whispered in her ear what I wanted to be told and who to deliver it to.

"Make sure to remember the name Poison. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again. Till next time, Banana." Her purple eyes had a unidentified glint in them that made me gulp.

I hurried away feeling Poison's eyes following me with each step I took. I was glad to be away from her. She gave me a bad feeling. The fact that I had agreed to something that I knew nothing of didn't lessen the feeling. Charming is safe. That's all that matters. _Next stop, Paradise._

*

I rejoiced at seeing we were at our destination. All the trees looked the same. If you looked closer though you would be able to see five smaller trees marked with a strange symbol at their trunks. The trees formed a pentagon. The symbol was a five petaled flower in pentagon. Between each space of the trees vines dangled. I entered where the vines were pushed apart from mine and Charming's previous visits.

The space inside the trees was a beautiful sight. The rainforest floor was covered in every type of flower you could think of. The tree tops had different varities of mouthwatering fruits. In the middle of it all was cave surrounded by water. Outling the water was rocks. On the opposite side of the water was five egg shaped domes that hung on vines. The egg shaped domes were big enough to fit two grown dragons in each one. All of them were woven with vines and green plants. The outside had a hole that you could enter into the dome with soft straw inside to lay on.

I quickly sat Charming in the closet dome. He crawled into it, and quickly fell alseep. I collasped by the water on the hard unforgiving rainforest floor.

I winced, jumping up from the rocky landing. _Probably_ _should have looked where I was going to land before doing that._ I thought to myself, rotating my wing where it would be bruised from the sharp edged rocks.

Today hadn't gone as I planned. It was going to be a great day. I'd go to the program. Lilac and Charming with me the whole time. Not to mention Wonder. I pet the sloth that clung to my neck. Though instead of meeting Soulkeeper, and having a good time with my two best friends, things went down hill for the first day of the program. First, my best friend disappeared changing everything. Secondly, I just may have sold my soul for all I know. Thirdly, I have no idea what I'm going to do.

"You seem frustrated," Charming whispered. _You're suppose to be soundly sleeping, not watching me go crazy._ I thought to myself.

I sighed, lifting my body up and walking towards the dome. He scooted over giving me enough room to crawl and lay beside him.

"You seem exhausted," I retorted.

"You have no idea," he muttered under his breath.

I frowned. Charming used to tell me everything. Now...well he was distant at times. I wanted to talk to him so badly, but too much had happened so far I really didn't want to get into it with Charming. So I leaned my head on his shoulder. In response he moved closer, snuggling.

"I'm here for you know that Charming." I spoke into his shoulder.

He frowned his eyes telling me he was somewhere else. "I know that." It sounded a bit strained.

Seeing him in this state felt like someone had spit venom on my heart. He was hurt, lost, and confused. Here I was not being able to do anything. If only he would tell me what was wrong. Why did he have to suffer this way?

"Today's been crazy. It feels like a nightmare I can't wake up from. Things have changed. I've changed. I-I don't k-know what to do." His voice quivered. "I feel like I'm trapped, and there's no way to escape what trapped me. I feel so-"

My heart felt as if it was being crushed. Charming was hurting for reasons I did not know. Something inside me went off. I grabbed Charming into a python grip. "I'm here for you, and don't you forget it! I'll always be with you! I promise! We'll get through this together! Please, don't be upset Charming!" He held on to me like it was going to be the last thing he did.

His eyes were full of sorrow. "You say you will stay, but how do I know you won't disappear? I'm not even sure whether I will disappear or not. I can't...I don't want to...keep doing this. I'm tired of everything."

Tears started to fall down my face. What was he trying to say? Was Charming saying he didn't want to... I let out a strangled cry. My best friend was so emotionally troubled he didn't want to keep going on.

"Please, tell me what I can do, Charming! I can't help you if you don't tell me! I don't want you to hurt anymore!" I sobbed into his chest. My emotions were getting the better of me. I didn't know how to stop this waterfall falling from my eyes. My best friend was hurting, and I didn't know how to stop it. With each look of his pained face brought another blow to my heart.

"I don't think anyone can help me. Not even you, Banana. Things are out of my reach. I-I don't th-think I can hold on much longer." He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Don't say that!" I screeched, holding on to him.

"I love you, Banana," he whimpered into my shoulder.

"I love you too, Charming." Tears glistened my eyes. Why did someone so sweet have to be so pained? Why did this darkness have to plauge him? Why!?! He meant the world to me, and here he was a sack of hopeless bones. I'd give up everything I had to have this...this pain of his go away! To see him live his life in joy. To see him never again to shed a tear. To watch him never again be in agony.

"I'm so tired," He whispered, pulling me closer to him.

"Then rest." My voice cracked. How come someone like Charming have to suffer?

"Mmmmmrrrrr." Wonder lifted a paw to wipe my tears away. I looked down into his concerned hazel eyes, spiked with orange around his pupils.

"I'm fine," I laughed. I wasn't. I really wasn't. I casted one look at Charming before laying next to him. "I love you so much, Charming." Everything went black.

 **(A/N)- Sooo...um...well just leave a review to voice your thoughts. This was an interesting chapter to write. I felt compelled to make it 'emotional'. To be honest I'm kind of stunned I wrote this. Until next time!** **(If someone feels I should rate this differently please do tell me.)**


End file.
